


Wash and The Boys

by historical_ramblings



Series: Rock and Revolution [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Bradford is an ass, Gen, Laf is mentioned, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historical_ramblings/pseuds/historical_ramblings
Summary: Wash and The Boys are a popular grunge group on their first tour trip. When someone sabotages their instruments, can the show go on? An AmRev band AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is super gen except for some swearing that happens.  
> This is my first fic ever, please be gentle.

Thump.  
Thump.  
Thump.

The noise pounded in George’s skull, waking him. ‘Isn’t it too late for laurens to be practicing?’ he thought groggily. ‘Oh well, if he wants to be dead on his feet tomorrow then that’s his problem’. He rolled over in the too-small bunk of the band’s tour bus and went back to sleep.

The next morning, he woke to the sound of footsteps. He opened his eyes slowly to see Alex, their bassist and songwriter, pacing the length of the bus anxiously. George sat up on the bunk, slowly, so he wouldn’t hit his head (it had happened before, and he still hadn’t heard the end of it). 

“Alex, good morning.” he yawned, standing up.

“George. We’ve got a problem.”

“What kind of problem? We have a show tonight.” George sighed.

“Someone smashed Laurens’ drums. And my bass. And Ben’s guitar.” Alex said, with an edge of sharpness that George was certain was not meant for him.

The words hung in the air for a moment before they sunk in. That must have been what he had heard in the middle of the night!

Once the words did finally sink in, George was wide awake and grappling with solutions and logistics, though he was sure Alex had a head start on that front.

“Can we replace them before the show?” He asked, “Maybe borrow from one of our openers?”  
“We’ve got replacements coming that’ll be here in time for the show” Alex replied.  
“Thank god.”  
“We still have to find the damn bastard who did it”  
“Alex…”  
“Fine. We still have to find the person who did it.”  
“Thank you.”

“...I still don’t understand why you’re so opposed to swearing” Alex grumbled.  
“Save it for your songs, Alex.” George said, disguising a laugh.

George and Alex left the bus, almost immediately bumping into Laurens and Ben. George still wasn’t sure why laurens preferred to go by his last name, but he figured he may as well just go with it. Laurens and Alex walked off together (probably to get coffee. Alex lived off the stuff.), which left Ben and George by themselves.

“Ben. I heard about your guitar. I’m sorry.” George began.  
“It’s not your fault. I bet it was Bradford.” Ben said.  
“Bradford? William bradford, the roadie?” George asked, shocked.  
“He told me last week he used to work for The Cabal. You know, Charles’ band? The one that hates our guts?” Ben explained.  
“I didn’t know that. Did he tell you this before or after he tried to climb you like a tree?” George teased.  
“...Shut up, old man.” Ben said bashfully. That whole incident was better forgotten. That night could have gone very badly if the rest of the band hadn’t seen what Bradford was trying to do.  
“Anyway, I bet he has something to do with it.” he continued.  
“Do Alex and Laurens know you’re suspicious about Bradford?” George asked.  
“Yes, and they agree.”

Before the conversation could progress any further, a large truck showed up.  
“The replacement instruments!” Ben said. “And they’re early! We can actually test ‘em out a little bit!”  
George saw Bradford walking over to the truck.  
“Wait...why is he here? He wasn’t supposed to be here until this afternoon” George whispered to Ben.  
“We’ll watch him and see what he does.” Ben whispered back.

George and Ben watched as Bradford grabbed Ben’s guitar and walked backstage with it. The pair of them followed as quietly as they could, blending in with the others who were hauling and setting up the replacement drum kit. They hid behind a pile of crates. As soon as the others had left and Bradford thought he was alone backstage, he walked over to where he had set down Ben’s guitar. He picked it up gently. Ben nearly leaped up then and there before George put a hand on his shoulder.  
“Stupid prettyboy bitch thinks he’s too good for me? Hanging out with those idiots he calls friends.” Bradford scoffed. He hefted the guitar over his head. Ben and George both had decided they had seen enough.  
“Set it down, William.” George said, in a voice hardly anyone had heard since his younger days in the army. Bradford startled, then complied, laying the instrument down next to him on the ground.  
“What the hell, Bradford? ‘Stupid prettyboy bitch’? Get out of here. Now.” Ben fumed.  
“Ben, I…” Bradford started.  
“NOW” Ben hissed. “Go the hell back to Charles Lee.”  
Bradford bolted without so much as another word. Ben stormed off shortly after in equal silence, leaving George alone backstage with no company but his thoughts. He stood there for a few moments in the silence. After a short time, he snapped out of his reverie and walked over to Ben’s guitar. He picked it up, ever so carefully, and brought it back to where it belonged, with the rest of the instruments.  
He shook his head slightly before going to find the other members of his band. He hadn’t seen Gil all day (possibly because the man had a habit of sleeping in far too late for george’s taste, but then, military discipline tends to make one averse to such things), and Alex and Laurens were god-knows-where, and Ben probably needed a hug. They all had work to do. After all, there was a show tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @madi-tumbles
> 
> Thanks, grumblebee, for encouraging me to take the plunge and write this


End file.
